Qatarazor cz.129
, , , , , , , , , , , , „Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że to się stanie”. „Nie wierzyłem w nic dobrego”. „Ale kiedy pojawiłeś się w moim życiu”. „Nie… w naszym życiu”. „Zmieniłeś nasze przeznaczenie”. „Zmieniłeś moje przeznaczenie”. „Zrobisz to, czego nikt inny nie zrobi”. „Zrobisz coś, aby zadowolić nas wszystkich”. „Uratujesz zło”. „Przyniesiesz dobro do zwycięstwa” „Krew będzie rozproszona”. „Twój świat nie umrze”. „Wszystkie wymiary pozostaną w Twoim imieniu”. „Umysł się zamknie” „Emocje się otworzą”. „Czas wróci do Pragi lub Thiha” -Adelajda 21 kwi 2017, 13:07 Na statku FAFA-173 , Death Nights włączył duży telewizor. Rycerz: (ò_ó) Na monitorze pojawił się mężczyzna w płaszczu. ?????: W którym momencie? -_- Nieco wyżej od nieznanego tronu. Rycerze spojrzeli na siebie. Noc (O_O) Ornall: Dlaczego? -_- Rycerz: Ponieważ ............... tak ..... (d) Ornall: -_- Rycerz: Tak ... () Ornall: -_- Rycerz: (d) Ornall: Rustykalny ... Ostatni raz daję ci szansę zmiażdżenia tych robaków! -_- Ornall: Musimy to zrobić jak najszybciej… i zrealizować nasz plan! -_- Ornall: Pokaż im nasze paznokcie! -_- Rycerz: Co jeśli wszyscy władcy tych 10 wymiarów uznają to za nielegalne? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ornall: Nie martw się, zrobię ........-_- Ornall: ........... będzie legalne. Rycerz: (⍜_⍜) Ornall: Więc ... zbuduj ścianę! -_- Knight: Ale M-Lord- Ornall: Czy chcesz żyć krótko? -_- Rycerz poczuł się słaby. Rycerz: (⍜_⍜) Ornall: -_- Rycerz: (z trudem łapie powietrze) Tak - tak jest! (> ᗝ <) Ornall: -_- Rycerz przestał oddychać. Ornall rozłączył się. W wymiarze Minecraft Wieśniacy budowali dużą ścianę. Rustykalny: Czy masz odpowiednie bloki? (Óᗝò) Gracz # 2: Ale my jesteśmy Gemma: co? (Óᗝò) Gracz # 2: -_- Gemma: co? (Óᗝò) Gracz # 2: -_- Rustykalny # 2: Zawsze używamy tej samej części! (Óᗝò) Gracz: aaa .... (d) Wieśniacy nadal budowali mur. Nagle coś zobaczyli. Gamiya: Hej! (Óᗝò) Gracz nr 2: Co zrobić ponownie? -_- Gamiya: Spójrz na to! (Óᗝò) Gracz nr 2: Po co? -_- Gracze spojrzeli na mgłę. Coś zaczęło wyłaniać się z mgły. To było jak nadchodząca piłka. Wioski: (⇀_↼) Zbliża się ... Wioski: (⇀_↼) Zbliża się ... Wioski: (⇀_↼) Zbliża się ... Wioski: (⇀_↼) Zbliża się ... Wioski: (⇀_↼) Ktoś zaczął się zbliżać. Wioski: (⇀_↼) ............. Wioski: (⇀_↼) Ktoś wyszedł z mgły. Wioski: (⇀_↼) .................... Wioski: (⇀_↼) Wioski: (ó_ò) Gamiya: Ahaha! (^^ ᗜ) Gracz # 2: Haha! (^^ ᗜ) Gracze zaczęli się śmiać. Gemma: To tylko jeden wybrany i jego klon! (^^ ᗜ) Gracz # 2: Tak, jesteśmy bezpieczni! (^^ ᗜ) Wieśniacy: Hahaha (^ ᗜ ^) .......................... .................... Gemma: Poczekaj chwilę? (๏ ᗜ ๏) Sobeck i Nafuna podbiegli do wieśniaków. Rustykalny: Pomoc Gracz żartował. Sobeck spojrzał na Nafunę. Sobeck: Jak to jest? (Òᗜó) Nafuna: Ach ... racja. Może rzeczywiście możesz użyć mocy mgły ... (d) Sobek: Haha! (^^ ᗜ) Nafuna: (^ ᗜ ^) Nafuna: -_- Nafuna spojrzała na wieśniaków. Nafuna: Co chcesz powiedzieć? -_- Nafuna: Nie? -_- Wioski: (⍜x⍜) W wymiarze jednorożców Gracze byli na stacji. Wściekły policjant-jednorożec: Dlaczego nas teraz dostajesz? Yunko: Przepraszam. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko odepchnął szalonego policjanta Jednorożca Yunko: -_- Gracz: (⍜_⍜) Yunko uśmiechnął się. Yunko: Nie ma się czym martwić, panowie! Ze względu na wolność chcę, abyś powiedział nam, gdzie jest twój mistrz i jego uczniowie! (Óᗜò) Gracz: (⍜_⍜) Gamma: Wymiar Minecraft naprawdę! (─ᗝ─) Yunko: wymiar Minecraft, prawda? (─ᗝ─) Gemma: Tak. (─ᗝ─) Yunko: Wkrótce to sprawdzimy. (─ᗝ─) Yunko sięgnął po telefon. Gracz spojrzał na drugiego gracza. Wioski: (⍜_⍜) Yunko: Cześć. Sobek? Nasz ładny dżentelmen uważa, że już znalazłeś mistrza i jego uczniów, prawda? (Òᗜó) Sobek: Nie, nie jest. (Òᗝó) Yunko: () Gracz: Och. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Yunko: Dziękuję synu, kocham cię, pa! (Òᗜó) Yunko rozłączył się. Wskazała na palec. Yunko: To nie tak, panowie! (Òᗜó) Gracz zaczął się trząść. Gemma: Nic ci nie powiem! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Yunko: Nie? (Òᗜó) Rustykalny: zdecydowanie! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Gracz # 2: Tak! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Yunko: () Yunko: Wiesz, że nie jestem królową tego wymiaru? (Òᗜó) Wieśniacy: ................. Yunko: Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że mogę kontrolować twoje ulubione firmy cukiernicze. (Òᗜó) Wieśniacy: ………………. Yunko: () Yunko: (wyciąga telefon) () Wieśniacy: …………. Yunko: () Yunko: Proszę usunąć żelki Nie !! Proszę !! Mówimy, aby pozostawić wszystkie nasze żele w kształcie jednorożca! (> ᗝ <) Yunko odłożył telefon na bok. Yunko: Nie mówiłem, ale dziękuję. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Wioski: (⍜_⍜) Yunko wyciągnął nadajnik. Yunko: Mamy je! (Òᗜó) To jest Roger! () - Francis. Yunko odłożył nadajnik. Yunko: jacy panowie? (Òᗜó) Wioski: (⍜_⍜) Yunko: Idziesz do domu! (Òᗜó) Wioski: (⍜_⍜) Wieśniacy: czy nie zabrałbyś naszych ulubionych żelków? (⍜_⍜) Yunko: (ò_ó) Yunko: Nie wycofujemy się. (Òᗜó) Wieśniacy: TAAAAAAAAAK !! W podziemnym świecie Królowie wszystkich wymiarów zgromadzili się przy długim stole. 1. Cataresonia - Francis IX 2. Wymiary jednorożców - Unico 3. Dimension of the Attack Board - The King of Goblins 4. Wymiar X - Galaktoza żylna 5. Negatywny wymiar - Karim 6. Wymiar rozmawiających zwierząt - dobroduszny goryl 7. Jednolity wymiar - Maury Crasco Yunko: Przepraszam za spóźnienie! (^^ ᗜ) Yunko zajął to miejsce. Zephyr wstał. Zepher: Jako przewodniczący Crystal Magic Council ogłaszam Wielką Konferencję Międzywymiarową! (Òᗝó) Wszyscy wstali. Zephyr: Bez zakłóceń, bez łez, bez hańby, chcę, żebyś był spokojny! (Òᗝó) ............. Zephyr: Jeden. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr wskazał Sobeck i Nafunę. Zephyr: Musimy wysłać jeden z nich do pięciu wymiarów, a drugi do pięciu wymiarów. Ale które powinieneś rozważyć. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko skinął głową. Yunko: Przepraszam za pasek Zephyr: Powiedziałem coś królowej! -_- Yunko się denerwowała. Zefir: -_- Zephyr: Zastanów się, do jakich wymiarów zmierza jeden z nich! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponex wszedł do pokoju. Wszyscy zaczęli pisać coś na kartce papieru. Oponeczek: (zastanawia się) Co tu się dzieje? (Óᗝò) Teo Vafidis jest zapisany na karcie „Sobek - Wymiar X”. Oponek podszedł do jednej z ławek. Oponex: (biczuje) Herbata, co się dzieje? (Óᗝò) Sobeck i Nafuna są wybierani do testowania wymiarów. Najwyraźniej ktoś zniszczył fortecę jednorożca i teraz szuka winowajcy. (Òᗝó) OPONEXEX: (żartuje) ah ... (d) Franciszek to usłyszał i powiedział: Francis: Głupiec, wszyscy znają winę! Po prostu ich szukamy! -_- Ludzie podnieśli głowy. Tio: Przepraszam, że się mylę. -_- Francis: O przeciążeniu zawsze popełniasz błąd. -_- Teo: A ty? Najmądrzejszy? Zamknij się! -_- Zephyr: Domagam się pokoju! Może pan Wafidis opuści nasz pokój, jeśli będzie chciał? -_- ............. Theo upuścił papier i wyszedł. Oponeksek pobiegł za nim. Sobek: …………. Sobeck spojrzał na Nafunę. Nafuna spojrzała na Sobka. Sobeck: (ó_ò) Yunko: …………………. W Teo Vafidis Oponeksek pobiegł za Teo. Oponek: Herbata, czekaj! (O_O) Theo zatrzymał się i zwrócił do Oponexa. Teo: Czego chcesz? (Òᗝó) OPONEXEC: Nie obrażaj Francisa! (Óᗝò) Tio: Nie jestem obrażony. Jestem zła (Òᗝó) Oponeczek: Źle? (Óᗝò) Teo: Jest źle z powodu Francisa. (Òᗝó) Oponeczek: () Tio: Wszyscy mi przeszkadzają. (Óᗝò) OPONEXEX: Dlaczego? (Óᗝò) Teo: KRM powrócił, dobrze, ale z jakiegoś powodu myślę, że źle sobie radzą w Sobeck. (Óᗝò) Oponeczek: Jak? (Óᗝò) Tio: Chcą przedstawiać tak blisko wroga, jak to możliwe, nawet jeśli są po prostu niebezpieczni. (Óᗝò) OPONEXEX: Wiem o tym, ale ... (d) Teo: Jeśli wiesz, dlaczego nie chronisz go jako najlepszego przyjaciela? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: () Zephyr wstał. Zephyr: Ogłaszam werdykt! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Wszyscy zwracali uwagę. Yunko jąkał się. Zephyr: (d) Zephyr wskazał Sobeck i Nafunę. Zephyr: Oficjalnie to tutaj deklaruję Oponex i Tio weszli do pokoju. Oponeczek: Chodźmy! Francis: Opcja! -_- Oponek: Nie Francis! -_- Teo: -_- Zephyr: Domagam się pokoju! -_- Morris: (d) Maurice spojrzał na Sobka. Sobeck: () Morris: (d) Zephyr: Poczekaj! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: Ale zastąpmy je! -_- Francis: Nie, powiedziałem nie! -_- Theo: Boli mnie. -_- Francis wstał z krzesła. Przyszedł do Theo. Francis: -_- Teo: -_- Zephyr: Zarezerwuj je! -_- Francis: Nie musisz! -_- Teo: Tak ....-_- Francis usiadł na krześle Wszyscy dziwnie patrzyli na Oponescę i Tio. Morris wstał z krzesła. Morrissey: Myślę, że mogą iść cztery! (Óᗜò) Wszystko: (⍜_⍜) Zephyr: (⍜_⍜) Francis: (⍜_⍜) Sobeck: (⍜_⍜) Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Goryl: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Teo: (⍜_⍜) Morris: (Óᗝò) Zephyr wstał. Zepher: Zmieniam werdykt! Oponex, Tio, Sobeck i Nafuna szukają złego Pana! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr uderzył w kopiec. Zephyr: Teraz dzielę się ludźmi! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephr wskazał na Oponexec. Opona Zephyr: Arc Cavio! Zabijesz swoich przeciwników za pomocą .......... Katarazoni! (ᴗᗝᴗ) OPONEXEX: Tak! (Òᗝó) Zepher: Będziesz pod nadzorem Francisa! Zephyr wskazał na Tio. Zephyr: Theodore Vafidis! Zaopiekujesz się przestępcami w wymiarze X! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Teo: Tak jest! -_- Zephyr: Będziesz pod nadzorem Wenus! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr wskazał na Nafunę. Zephyr: Nafuna Kotenowski! Chroń wymiar Minecraft! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: Tak. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr: Będziesz pod nadzorem Morrisa! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zepher wskazał na Sobka. Zephyr: Sobku Aloji Kotenowski! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobeck: (ò_ó) Zephyr: Będziesz chronić wymiar Jednorożca! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Tak. (Óᗝò) Zephyr: Ogłoszono! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr uderzył w kopiec. , Kilka godzin później Sobeck, Nafuna, Tio i Oponnex mieli własny samolot i własnego pilota. Samoloty przygotowywały się. Sobeck, Oponexeke, Tio i Nafuna czekali na boisku. Cześć wszystkim! (d) - głos Morrisa .. Czwórka się odwróciła. Sobek: Oh! To ty kanclerz! (Óᗜò) Oponeczek: () Maurycy przyjechał do Sobka. Mousey: Słuchaj (połóż rękę na ramieniu), wiem, że dziś nie jest zbyt miły i uroczy, ale przysięgam, że wszystko idzie dobrze! (Óᗜò) Sobek: Heh. (Óᗜò) Morris uśmiechnął się do Tio. Morrissey: Panie Vafidis, czy dobrze to zrozumiałem? (Óᗜò) Teo: Tak. (Òᗝó) Morrissey: Dużo o tobie słyszałem. Najwyraźniej gdzieś w latach 20. przepowiedziałeś zło. (Óᗝò) Tio: Nie, to szalone. Rakieta leciała w kierunku Katarazoni, więc użyłem zakazanej mocy książki i zatrzymałem ją. (Óᗝò) Sobeck spojrzał na Oponex. Sobek: Wyjaśnione! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Oponeczek: () Nafuna: Tak .... Przepraszam ... (d) Maurice spojrzał na Nafunę. Maurice: Ahh .... Nafuna Kotenowski! (Óᗝò) Nafuna: (d) Maurice: Miło cię poznać! (Óᗜò) Maurice uścisnął dłoń Nafuny. Morrissey: Też coś o tobie słyszałem. (Óᗜò) Nafuna: Czy to prawda? (Óᗜò) Maurice: Kilka lat temu szukałeś broni do walki ze złem. Szedłeś w wymiarach jak złamany człowiek! (Óᗜò) Nafuna: Haha! (> ᗜ <) Morris: (d) Morris zmienił swoje nastawienie. Mauricio: Słuchaj, dzisiaj nie jestem fajny, ale za to przeproszę. (Òᗜó) Morris spojrzał na siebie. Maurice: Hmmm …… po prostu zostawiasz wymiar Jednorożca dla swojej matki i Jednorożca i idziesz do Minecraft z Nafuną! (Òᗜó) Sobeck: Canal. Morrissey: Nie martw się! Wszyscy wiemy, że wymiar jednostkowy jest największy! Mam największą armię, więc nic nie można stracić! (Òᗜó) Sobek: Cóż ... () Morris: (d) Sobeck: () Sobek: Myślę, że to złe rozwiązanie. (Óᗝò) Morris: -_- Morrissey: Mam pomysł! (Óᗜò) Sobek? (Óᗝò) Morris wyjął z kieszeni monetę. Maury: Moje monety pieniężne. Jest taka zabawa „Eagle or Rescue”. (Óᗝò) Sobek: Cóż? (Óᗝò) Maurice: Jeśli trafisz orła, wszyscy pójdziecie zgodnie z planem KRM, ale jeśli uderzysz się w głowę, jesteś na moim planie. Sobek: z grubsza. (Óᗜò) Pierwsza piątka z Morrisem, Sobek: Co myślisz, Nafuna? (Óᗜò) Nafuna: W porządku. (Óᗜò) Maurice dał Sobeck monetę. Sobek ją zostawił. ..................... Sobeck: () Sobeck: () Sobek: Resca? (Óᗝò) Morrissey: Więc zgodnie z moim planem! (Òᗜó) Sobek: Czekaj Nafuna: Nie śmiej się! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna pchnęła Sobecka w powietrze. Sobek: Boisz się samolotów ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna: To jest Avionetka, nie samolot. (Òᗜó) Nafuna wylądowała w samolocie. Sobek: To wszystko! (> ᗝ <) Pilot wystartował. Samolot odleciał. Maurycy: Oponeczek i Teo, powinniście trzymać się razem. Upuść mnie do Catarazonia i idź do Wymiaru X! (Óᗜò) Oponexec: Spokesco. (Óᗜò) Teo: I- Morrissey: Nie martw się, Tee! (Óᗜò) Herbata: ………………. Morrissey: Naprawdę, gwiazdy nie należą do nieba, prawda? (Óᗜò) Morris podszedł do pilotów. Morris: Pilot 52 i Pilot 49. Jesteś uwolniony z misji. Wskazówka! -_- Pilot 52: Zamów! (Òᗝó) Pilot 49: Zamów! (Òᗝó) Morris podszedł do głównych bohaterów. Morris: Powodzenia w misji! (Òᗜó) Teo: Dziękuję! (Òᗜó) Oponeczek: () Oponnex i Tio wsiadają do samolotu ... Pilot wystartował Dwóch latało wysoko. Morris podszedł do nich. Potem uśmiechnął się. Z samolotu LARNA-198 Samolot leciał. Sobeck sprawdzał swój bagaż. Nic tam nie było. Sobek: -_- Sobek: Nafuna? -_- Nafuna: Tak? (Óᗝò) Sobek: Myślę, że ktoś wziął kanapkę. -_- Nafuna wzięła kolejną torbę pod siedzenie. Wyjął kanapkę z torby. Proszę. (Óᗝò) Sobeck: (ò_ó) Sobeck wziął kanapkę z Nafuny. Zdjął paski i zaczął jeść. Sobek: …………. Nafuna: Nie dobrze? (Óᗝò) Sobek: Nie o to chodzi. Czy czuję się dziwnie, jakby wydarzyło się coś głupiego? (Óᗝò) Nafuna: Głupi? (Óᗝò) Sobek: Może nie głupi, ale dziwny ... (d) Nafuna: Co to znaczy? (Óᗝò) Sobeck: () Nafuna: Jeśli coś ci przeszkadza, może być ważne! (Óᗝò) Sobeck: () Sobek: Myślę, że nie dodałeś sosu tatarskiego. (> ᗜ <) Nafuna: Haha. (> ᗜ <) Sobek: (> ᗜ <) Sobeck: () Sobeck: () Sobek leżał na swoim miejscu. Sobeck: Obudź mnie, kiedy tam dotrzemy. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Nafuna: z grubsza. (Óᗝò) ................. Sobek: .............. moment. Czy nie mam orła zamiast głowy? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Samolot leciał. W wymiarze Minecraft Gracz spojrzał na teleskop. Gracz: (ꗞ_U) Gracz: (⍜_⍜) Gamiya: Panie! Oni nadchodzą! (⍜_⍜) Przybył Ornall. Spojrzał na niebo. Ornall: -_- Ornall: Zniszcz je! -_- Uruchom Cannonball! -_- Gemma: Tak. (Òᗝó) Wieśniacy przygotowali dużą kulę artyleryjską. Zobaczył pilota w samolocie. Pilot: Chłopcy! (⍜_⍜) Sobeck obudził się. Nafuna też S&N: CO ZROBIĆ Dowódca: Strzelaj! (Òᗝó) Rustykalny: zamów! (Òᗝó) Gracze wystrzelili kulę armatnią. Piłka leciała w kierunku samolotu. Sobeck zbił szybę i wciągnął na zewnątrz. Podobnie Nafuna Kula uderzyła w samolot. Pojawiła się ogromna kula ognia i samolot rozbił się. Sobeck zrobił wielką kulę światła w powietrzu. Piłka spadła na trawę. Sobeck i Nafuna wpadli na piłkę i pchnęli lekko do przodu. Na szczęście nie wydarzyła się żadna z głównych postaci. Sobek: (dyszy) (d) Nafuna: Dobra, boję się stąd latania i lekkich samolotów. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Przybyły Noce Śmierci. Rycerz: Proszę Sobek: Nie przepraszaj. (> ᗜ <) Rycerz: -_- Jeden rycerz wziął kanapkę od Nafuny. Rycerz próbował zdjąć hełm, ale coś utknęło. Dowódca uderzył się w czoło. Dowódca: A ty ?! Czy masz jakieś kanapki na stacji? -_- Rycerz: ……………. Dowódca: -_- Dowódca spojrzał na Sobka. Naczelny dowódca: w więzieniu! -_- Dowódca spojrzał na Nafunę. Dowódca: Pan i Pan decydują o nim! -_- Sobek uderzył w głowę dowódcy. Sobek był natychmiast wyczerpany. Nafuna: Kurwa. -_- Niektórzy rycerze schwytali Sobeck. Dowódca: -_- Proszę się rozdzielić! () - Głos mistrza .. Kasai przyszedł. Dowódca i rycerze skłonili się. Nafuna zerknęła lekko. Zobaczył swojego białego brodatego dziadka w zbroi. Nafuna: kto to jest? (Òᗝó) Kasai widział Nafunę. Przyszedł do Nafuny. Kazai: (d) Kasai leżał obok Nafuny. Kasai: Cześć Sobeck! (Óᗜò) Nafuna: Mówisz o tym, czego chcesz! (─ᗜ─) Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) ........... Nafuna: Exm ... (d) Nafuna: Tak, to ja! (Òᗜó) Kazai: (d) Kasai przestał walczyć. Knight: Czekaj, czy to nie przypadek, Nafuna? (Óᗝò) Wywar: -_- Nafuna: Tak, rozumiesz, Nafuna. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Kasai: -_- Nafuna: (d) Kasai: -_- Kasai: Jak ci idzie z Mariką? (Óᗜò) Nafuna: Zaufaj mi. Nafuna była całkowicie zrelaksowana. Nafuna: M ......... tak ....... już mieszkamy razem! (Óᗜò) Knights: UUUA .... () Kazai: Yim ..... i coś jeszcze? (Óᗝò) Nafuna: Cóż ... Marika jest niesamowita ...... Tak ....... Moce mogą uratować Zob - to ja. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Kazai: (d) Kazai odwrócił się od Nafuny. Nafuna: ………. Kasai: ………………. Kazai zwrócił się do Nafuny. ............................................ Uderzyła go purpurowa błyskawica. Nafuna zemdlała i upadła. Kasai: Zwiąż go i zabierz do głównego pokoju! -_- Dowódca: Panie, czy ten Sobek jest dla ciebie taki ważny? (Óᗝò) Kazai spojrzał na dowódcę. Kazai: Głupi ....... głupi. -_- Dowódca: (d) Kasai: To jest Nafuna! -_- Dowódca był zdezorientowany. Dowódca: Kto? (๏ ᗜ ๏) Kazai zwrócił się do Rycerzy. Kasai: Patrz Sobek, zajmę się Nafuną! -_- Rycerze: Tak! (Òᗝó) Rycerze schwytali Nafunę. Kasai: -_- Kasai poszedł z Rycerzami. W samolocie LARNA-196 Samolot leciał. Pilot: (d) Oponexeck i Tio spali. Pilot: (d) Pilot: Jesteśmy! (Òᗜó) Samolot wylądował w jakiejś dżungli. Samolot był zepsuty. Śmigło przestało się obracać. Pilot: (d) Pilot: Jesteśmy dżentelmenem! (Òᗜó) Oponex się obudził. Theo też. Theo: Oh! Jesteśmy już? (Óᗝò) Oponex i Tio zeszli po schodach w stronę trawy. Teo: Dzięki za podróż! (Òᗜó) Oponeczek: () Pilot: Witam was, chłopaki! (Òᗜó) Tio i Oponex poszły na Dimension One. Pilot: Och, chłopaki! (Òᗝó) Theo zwrócił się do pilota. Oponexec. Pilot: Przyda ci się! (Òᗜó) Pilot rzucił pochodnię na Oponexec. To była zwykła pochodnia. Oponeczek: Dlaczego pochodnia? (Óᗝò) Pilot: Gdy oświetlisz oczy wroga, jest ślepy! (Òᗜó) Pilot zamknął drzwi samolotu. Oponex wzdycha. Spojrzał na pochodnię. Oponeczek: (ò) Oponexec schował go do kieszeni. Teo szedł dalej. OPONEXECK: Hej, czekaj! (> ᗝ <) 5 minut później Słońce się zbliżało. Oponexek ruszył w kierunku wymiaru X z tio. OPONEXEX: Jak daleko posuwamy się? (Óᗝò) Teo: Zbliż się jak najbliżej celu. (ᴗᗝᴗ) OPONEXEX: A jak najdalej od Francisa i KRM? (> ᗜ <) Teo: -_- Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Przepraszam, ja ... () Theo zatrzymał się. Oponac z nim. Oponex: Nie chciałem, żebyś był zły. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Wzdycha herbata. Oponeczek: () Theo: Oczywiście (zwraca się do Oponexeca) to nie tak, że byłem zdenerwowany, ponieważ nie pozwolono mi robić tego, co chciałem. Nie dlatego, że istnieją zakazy i w połączeniu z rozkazami. Ale ponieważ KRM nie działa wystarczająco dobrze. Widzicie, właśnie wracają i zaczynają się pojawiać problemy polityczne. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: Znaczenie? (⍜_⍜) Teo: Oponeczek, nie widzisz, jak się podcierają? Używają przyrody jako „wybrańca”, a nie „wybawiciela wymiarów”. (Òᗝó) Oponeczek: (ó_ò) Oponeczek: Naprawdę. (Òᗝó) Tio: Jak myślisz, dlaczego zostałem deportowany? Zostawiłem jeden ślad i nie mogłem nawet podziękować ani grosza. (Òᗝó) Oponeczek: () Teo: Ale wiesz co? Nie obchodzi mnie to! -_- Herbata po lewej. Oponexec był z niego oburzony. Nagle usłyszeli krzyk. E&T: Co to jest? (Òᗝó) Wielka rzecz pojawiła się za Theo i Oponexec. E i T: () Oponex i Tio odwrócili się. Widzieli wielkiego smoka. Riz: Cześć! (^^ ◡) O i T: (⍜_⍜) Och ... W Nafuna , , , Nafuna: -_- Nafuna była sparaliżowana. Nafuna: -_- Kasai siedział przed nim i pił herbatę. Kasai: (ò_ó) Nafuna: -_- Kasai: (ò_ó) Kasai postawił kubek. Wstał z krzesła i poszedł do Nafuna. Kasai: Słuchaj Nafuna, nie chcę ci tak bardzo przeszkadzać. Nie chcę, żebyś skrzywdził ci tyłek, bo mnie nie uderzyłeś. (O_O) Nafuna: Myślałem, że jesteś Panem ... -_- Kasai: O nie, mój mały przyjacielu, nie chodzi o ciebie ani o wszystkich. Chodzi o Sobeck. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: -_- Kasai: Nie martw się, uwolnię cię. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: Mam nadzieję, bo czekam na ciebie. -_- Kasai: Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego chłopiec z brązowymi włosami poszedł do naszej rezydencji z chłopakiem o innych brązowych włosach? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: Kiedyś tutaj szukałeś broni, którą znasz? -_- Kasai: „Zła broń” ci nie pomaga. W większości będziesz strzelał małą kulą, a wróg nawet się nie poruszy. Moc Sobeck jest tak potężna, że odcina głowę goblina jak okrągła piła i wypełnia oczy takiego demona. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kasai spojrzał na zdjęcie ludzkiej struktury. Kasai: Dawno temu Wybrany szukał …………, ale nikt nie wiedział, skąd pochodził, jaki był płeć i z kim się rodził. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kazai spojrzał na Nafunę. Kasai: Co ciekawe, wybranym jest mój wnuk (ᴗᗝᴗ). Nafuna uniosła brwi. Nafuna: Czego słucham? -_- Kasai: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Nafuna: Rozumiem ... że mój dziadek chciał zabić mamę? -_- Kasai: Naprawdę nie mogę tego zrobić. Nigdy nie będę w stanie zabić własnych synów. Zwłaszcza żona mojego syna Reiny ... Nafuna: ………………………. Kasai: ………………………. Nafuna: ............................. Kasai: Chciałbym ..................... (ciocia) ....... więc chciałbym zobaczyć go na żywo ....... on jest nami Jeśli ... (d) Nafuna: …………………. Kasai: (ò_ó) Nafuna: -_- Nafuna: Tata na pewno nie dołączy do ciebie. -_- Kasai: (ò_ó) Kazai odwrócił się od Nafuny. Kasai: Nie szukasz Pana? (Òᗝó) Nafuna: Tak, znalazłem to. Dostarczone jako moja własna praca Kasai: O nie, nie, nie. Jestem tylko maską. (Òᗝó) Nafuna: Co? (Òᗝó) Kasai: Prawdziwy Pan, który jest za to odpowiedzialny, ma moc jednego wymiaru. (Òᗝó) Nafuna: Czy mówisz mi, że Pan jest jednym z królów tego wymiaru? -_- Kasai: Dokładnie. Jednak ze względu na jego tożsamość nie będę go oszukiwał w ten sposób. (Òᗝó) Nafuna: Jak chcesz go zdradzić? (Òᗝó) Kasai: Wiesz ... Riz? (Òᗝó) Nafuna: Skąd o niej wiesz? (Òᗝó) Kazai: (d) Kasai: Więc wiesz. (Óᗝò) Nafuna: Nie byłbyś zaskoczony, gdyby żyła. Spełniłem moje życzenie. -_- Kasai: Jeśli mogę powiedzieć ............... Kasai zbliżył się do Nafuny. Kasai: ............. czy dołączyła do mojej armii według twojej woli? (Òᗝó) Nafuna: ……………. Nafuna: (zaciska zęby) Czy tak ją zwerbowałeś ?! -_- Kasai: Nie, nie jest. Skierowałeś ją do mnie. Jeśli chcesz iść do niej, nie znam ziemi, wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze. (Òᗝó) Nafuna: -_- Kasai: Właśnie dlatego mam dla ciebie sugestię. Dołącz do mojej armii. Riz pokonujemy tego Pana. Zaoszczędzisz Sobeck, zaufaj mi! (Òᗝó) Nafuna: Nigdy Nafuna: TO Nafuna: Ty jesteś Nafuna: Wcale nie Nafuna: dołączysz! -_- Kasai uniosła lekko brwi. Kasai: Więc wszyscy jesteśmy zrujnowani za zwycięstwo Pana. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Nafuna: Powiedz Riz, że ją zabiję, kiedy będę wolna! -_- Kasai nie ma. Kasai: Nie muszę jej tego mówić, ona już nie żyje! (Òᗝó) Kasai wyszedł. Kasai: ………… jak wszyscy inni! (Òᗝó) Kasai zamknął drzwi. Nafuna: …………. Nafuna: K ** WA! -_- , Smok strzelał. Theo wypchnął pociski z tarczy. Smok tęskni za pociskami. Oponexeke chował się za skałami. Teo: Oponeczek zgodnie z naszym planem! (Òᗝó) Oponeczek: Umowa! (Óᗜò) Oponexec zaczął rosnąć. Riz to widział. Ryzyko: atak! (> ᗝ <) Smok zastrzelił Oponescę. Oponexec w ostatniej chwili skoczył na jeden poziom. Oponex miał szczęście, ponieważ Rox upadł tak daleko, jak mógł, nie dotykając Oponex. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponex obejrzał się. Smok zaczął się zbliżać. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponex spojrzał na smoka. Oponeczek: Teraz! (> ᗝ <) Tio rzucił latarkę w Oponexec. Opona z latarką została połknięta. Ryzyko: co- .................. Riz: Nie, głupie gady! (> ᗝ <) Smok połknął Oponescę. Ryzyko: (⍜_⍜) Riz wyskoczyła ze smoka. Smok eksplodował. Oponex wyszedł. Oponeczek: FUJ! (> ᗝ <) Oponeczek: I przez jakiś czas ......... czy to maszyna? (Òᗝó) Oponex spojrzał na Riza. Oponeczek: -_- Riz wynalazł Wielki Miecz. Miecz Sasmini został stworzony przez Oponexec. Oponeczek: -_- Ryzyko: -_- Herbata: ………. Oponexc zaczął od Riz. Ryzyko: -_- Oponexec przecięła miecz na pół. Ryzyko: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Nikt tu nie wyciągnął miecza! (> ᗜ <) Ris: * w myślach * Naprawdę ... ten grubas zniszczył ten miecz! (⍜_⍜) Oponexez pochylił nogę Riz. Tio podszedł do nich. Następnie związali ją. Oponeczek: Wow, jesteś naprawdę słaby! (⍜_⍜) Ryzyko: zamknij się! -_- OPONEXEX: Gdzie poszedłeś na trening? () Do sklepu spożywczego? (Óᗜò) Ryzyko: -_- OPONEXEX: Powiedz nam, gdzie jest twój Pan lub Pan! -_- Riz: Dziwię się, że masz ich dwóch. (Òᗜó) Oponexec: …………. OPONEXEX: Co? (Óᗝò) Teo: Czekaj Oponeczek. (Òᗝó) Tio spojrzał na Riz. Teo: Jak leci? (Òᗝó) Ryzyko: …………. Teo: () Teo: Zaczekaj ... dwa? Masz na myśli ..... Panie, Panie? (Òᗝó) Ryzyko: Dokładnie! (Òᗜó) Nadajnik Teo jest wyłączony. Teo: (przez nadajnik) To jest Teo Vafidis! Złapaliśmy pierwszego ucznia! To jest dokładnie uczeń! (Òᗜó) Yunko: Zaakceptowałem to! (Òᗝó) Teo się zawiesił. W Sobex Sobeck obudził się. Był za więzieniem. Sobeck: (⍜_⍜) Sobeck obudził się. Sobek: Ale głowa mnie boli ... (> ᗝ <) Knight: Milcz! Mój przyjaciel śpi! -_- Sobek: Oh, przepraszam. (⍜ᗜ⍜) ....................... Sobeck: () Rycerz: -_- Sobeck: () Sobek: Co ze mną robisz? (Óᗝò) Knight: Nie odpowiadam na to pytanie. -_- Sobeck: () Sobek: Dlaczego? (Óᗝò) Knight: Jak mogę ci to powiedzieć? (Óᗝò) Sobek: Dobra, cóż— Knight: Nie odpowiadam na to pytanie! -_- Sobek: Ale sam to powiedziałeś - Knight: Mam cię zabić? -_- Sobek: -_- Sobeck właśnie minął poprzeczkę. Rycerz: -_- Sobek: -_- Rycerz: -_- Rycerz: AAAAAA !!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rycerz uciekł. Drugi rycerz się obudził. Knight: What - rycerz; AAAAAA !! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rycerz uciekł. Sobek: -_- Sobeck: (ò_ó) Sobek powoli zbliżał się do wyjścia. Znalazł drugi długi korytarz. Sobeck: (ò_ó) Sobeck powoli zbliżał się do wyjścia. „Wyjdź!” Sobek: * baty * Wow. Coś się dzieje bardzo szybko. (Òᗜó) ............... Sobek usłyszał śmiech. Sobeck: (ò_ó) Sobek zobaczył kolejne drzwi. To był dźwięk, który z niego wyszedł. Nie wiem, panie, to świetny pomysł! () - głos Rycerza Śmierci Tutaj nie musisz się martwić! -_- - Głos Cassii .. Sobeck przyłożył ucho do drzwi. Kasai: Pamiętaj, że plan naszego Mistrza musi być wykonany w każdym wymiarze! (Óᗜò) Cudzoziemiec: -_- Alien: Blablablablab? -_- Kasai: Bez senatora …… (d) Robo: Myślę, że plan naszego Pana jest bardzo bliski celowi je-je-je-je-je-je-jeeest! (๏ ᗜ ๏) ........... Kasai: Myślę, że to oficjalne i otwarte! Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, zniszczymy te hełmy i uratujemy wymiary! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek? (Òᗝó) Sobeck zaczął się wycofywać. Spadł ... Inni to słyszeli. Kasai: Myślę, że ten człowiek przyszedł. -_- Kasai wstał z krzesła. Sobeck szybko wstał i uciekł Nagle poczuł nafunę. Sobek: Cóż ... () Sobeck wszedł do innego pokoju. Widział paraliż ściany nafuny. Sobek: O cholera ... () Sobek przybył do Nafuny. Sobek: Ale uporządkowali cię. (Òᗝó) Nafuna: Nie. Puść mnie (d) Sobek: Haha. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek wydał Nafuna. Nafuna wyzdrowiała. Nafuna: Kurwa. (Òᗝó) Sobek: Co? (Óᗝò) Nafuna: Naprawdę masz największą moc w historii! (Òᗝó) Sobek: Co masz na myśli? (Òᗝó) Posłuchaj ... nasz dziadek był mistrzem. (Òᗝó) Sobek: Co ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna: Sorkey za zmianę tego tematu. To niestety prawda. (Òᗝó) Sobek: Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nasz dziadek jest panem? (Òᗝó) Ktoś to poczuł. Kazai pojawił się za nimi. Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobeck i Nafuna się odwrócili. Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kazai: (d) Kasai: Cześć, moje wnuki! (Òᗜó) Sobeck zacisnął palce. Nafuna: (ò_ó) W wymiarach X. Oponexeck i Theo przybyli na miejsce zdarzenia. Oponeczek: To jak zrzut kryptowaluty. (Òᗜó) Teo: To góra śmieci z przestępcami. (Òᗜó) Nagle pojawił się ktoś. To jest Cobrack. Cobrack: (ʘ_ʘ) Oponex: Czy on jest bandażem? (Òᗝó) Teo: Opiekuj się nim, czuję o wiele więcej mocy niż ta dziewczyna od niego. (Òᗝó) Oponeczek: z grubsza. (Òᗝó) Nadajnik jest włączony. Yunko: Halo? Ty? (Òᗝó) Nadajnik Teo został wyłączony. Yunko to widział. Yunko: Idź i sprawdź wymiar X! (Òᗝó) Jednorożec: Tak jest! (Òᗝó) Unicorn dołączył. , Teo: 5 000 000 HP Opony: 500 000 KM Cobrack: 4 000 000 KM. Oponeczek: () Cobrack: 4 000 000 KM. Oponeczek: () Oponeczek: Czy masz drugi pasek HP ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Cobrack: Grrr ... () Oponexc przeskoczył Kobrak Cobrak złapał go za koszulę i odrzucił. Theo skoczył przed nim. Oponek wstał i pojawił się za nim. Oponex używa miecza sezamowego! Cobrak traci 5000 PW! Wykorzystuje KANAŁY Teo. Cobrack: 3.786.565 PW. Cobrack: 4 000 000 KM. Kobrak kopnął w Tibię. Herbata spada Następnie Oponesca odparł atak i otworzył kolejne drzwi. Cobrak: Grr ... () Oponexeque podbiegł do niego i uderzył się w głowę. Kobrak zaczął wyrzucać Oponesek z miecza. Theo dodał. Kobrak kopnął Obonskaw. Oponex spadł. Potem Kobrak zmienił się w huragan i poleciał. Oponexec wstał. Oponeksek i Tio pobiegli do Kobrak. Wokół nich było wszędzie. Kobrak zastrzelił stragan. Stoisko zaczęło spadać. Teo Dodge. Kabina upadła i pękła. ........... Cobrack: (d) Teo: -_- Oponeczek: () OPONEXEX: Ach! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponexec prawie zerwał między Tio i Kobrak. Kobrak wskoczył z powrotem na kolejny etap. Tio i Oponexek skoczyli na niego. Kobrak skrzyżował miecze z rolnikiem i Tio. , Sobek: Sukinsynu, płacisz swojej żonie! -_- Uspokój się Sofek, zabierzemy go razem. Sobek: Zabiorę go! -_- Nafuna: Nie, sobota, nie! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobeck podbiegł do Kasi. Kasai uderzył piorun. Sobeck poleciał. Nafuna westchnęła. Nafuna: (ò_ó) Kazai: (d) Nafuna stworzyła zieloną piłkę. Kasai: Jak widać, wszyscy zginą głównie z powodu twojej biegunki. (Òᗝó) Kasai mrugnął do Nafuny. Nafuna ją pochłonęła. Piłka urosła. Nafuna ją wyrzuciła. Kasai zwrócił się do niej. Nafuna: Nie wydaje mi się! -_- Kazai: (d) Kazai stworzył piłkę do szarży. Kasai: 50 000 000 KM. Nafuna: 900 000 PW. Nafuna wyjechała do Kasi. Nafuna używa zielonej kuli! Kasai traci 20 000 HP! Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kasai: Nafuna, zawiodłeś mnie. (F) Francis tak mało cię nauczył. (ꗞᗜꗞ) Nafuna: -_- Nafuna wynalazł miecz w chmurach! Kasai zrobił miecz ciemności! Nafuna zaczęła krzyżować miecz z Kasią. Kasai: Chodź, pokaż dziadkowi, że potrafisz! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Nafuna: Ah! (> ᗝ <) Miecz Kafii uderzył Nafunę. Nafuna wyciągnęła miecz. Kasai zaatakował skokiem. Następnie uderzył Nafunę własnym mieczem. Nafuna wyciągnęła miecz. Kasai złapał swój miecz. Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Kazai: (d) Kazai skaleczył kolano mieczem i klepnął go w pierś. Nafuna upadł i wyrzucił miecz. Nafuna :! (> ᗝ <) Kasai wyciągnął swój miecz ciemności Sparaliżowany Sobek to widział. Kasai podniósł miecz. Sobeck szybko wstał i pobiegł. Miecz Obłoku Sobecka powstrzymał miecz Kasi przed zabiciem Nafuny. Kasai: Wielki sobek ... przetrwałeś moją błyskawicę! (Òᗜó) Podając się za Kasai Nafunę, powracający postanowił oddać miecz Sobkowi. Kasai: Jeszcze silniejszy, a ty będziesz tak silny jak ja! (Òᗜó) Sobek: O wiele więcej, aby cię wszystkich zabić! -_- Nafuna: Sobek! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna rzuciła Miecz Obłoku w Sobka. Odzwierciedlając atak Kasi, Sobek go zabrał. Sobeck miał dwa miecze chmurowe. Sobek: -_- Kazai: (d) Sobek: -_- Sobeck zgasił miecz. Było ciemno. , Oponex, Teo i Kobrak stali na scenie. Kobrak kopnął Obonskaw. Oponex upadł na ziemię. Spadł o kolejne osiem pięter. Oponex był na 2 piętrze Tio Cobrack kopie kolejne piętro na 9. piętrze. Kobach upadł. Theo skoczył na niego. Oponexc wspiął się. Widział szczyt walki z Tio Kobrakiem. Oponexec szybko wskoczył na najwyższe piętro. Tio i Kobrak poszli naprzód podczas walki. Oponex nadal działał ... ... aż pole laserowe znajdzie się na swoim miejscu. Oponexeque oddzielono Tio i Kobrak. Pojawiło się także pole laserowe między Tio i Cobrak. Cobrak: Grr ... () Teo: -_- Miecz Theo znika. Miecz Cobrak. Jest też miecz Oponeski. Teo: -_- Cobrack: (ʘ_ʘ) Oponeczek: () Theo zaczął klęczeć. Po cichu zaczął modlić się do Overlorda. Kobræk? (ʘᗝʘ) Oponeczek: () Herbata: …………. , Kasai: 49.998.999 H.P. Sobek: 2 000 000 PW. Sobeck podniósł miecze. Kasai jest podobny. Sobeck i Kasai zaczęli robić piwo. W ciemności widać tylko świecące kule. Sobeck zaatakował. Kasai zaatakował ................... Sobek podskoczył i kopnął swoją twarz. Kasai upadł. Sobeck skrzyżował z nim miecze. Kasai noże miecz Nafuny. Sobeck miał tylko jeden miecz. Sobeck zaatakował. Kasai zaatakował. Nafuna: (d) Zasilanie było włączone. Znów było jasne. Kazai: (d) Kazai tnie miecz Sobka i ssie mu. Sobek był wyczerpany. Kasai go wyrzucił. Sobeck zaczął krwawić z nosa i położył się obok fałszywego Nafuny. Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Miecz Kasai zniknął. Kasai westchnął. Kasai: (ò_ó) Kasai: (⍜_⍜) Kasai odwrócił się. Zobaczył cień dziewczyny. Wywar: (⍜_⍜) Kasai widział Vanessę. Pojawiła się Vanessa. Kasai: Mistrzyni Vanessa! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Vanessa: Kasai Tarol Kotenowski -_- Kasai: -_- , Oponeczek: () Miecz Sasmini został stworzony przez Oponexec. Pole laserowe zniknęło. Theo przestał się modlić i stworzył miecz rycerzy Cobrak stworzył Czerwony Miecz. Tio i Kobrak zaczęli robić piwo. Teo: 3.576.655 PW Cobrak: 2.546.112 H.P. Cobrack: 4 000 000 KM. Teo: 322390 PW Cobrack: 2.456.112 H.P. Cobrack: 4 000 000 KM. Oponexe rzucił kolejnego, by złapać Teo i Kobraka. Aktywowano pole laserowe. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Opona ledwo się zatrzymała. Jego włosy były lekko poparzone. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponexeke spojrzał na Tio i Kobraka. Teo: 3 009,123 HP Cobrack: 2 346 888 PW. Cobrack: 4 000 000 KM. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Theo przypadkowo uruchomił ogromną pułapkę podobną do pułapki. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Teo: 20005667 PW Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Theo wyciągnął miecz. Teo: -_- Cobrack: (d) Oponeczek: () Teo: -_- Theo podniósł miecz. Cobrack: (d) , Cobrack uderzył ręką Teo w brzuch. Teo: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: NIEEEEEEEE !! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kobrak wziął Tio za brzuch. Theo upadł w pobliżu pułapki. Oponeczek: () Theo leżał na podłodze. Oponeczek: () Oponexeke spojrzał na Kobraka. Oponeczek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Cobrack: (d) , Kasai: W końcu widzimy 60 lat. (Òᗜó) Vanessa: Widziałam, jak zostałeś władcą. Czy chcesz zapomnieć o swojej rodzinie i zaakceptować wszystko ze względu na władzę? Wziąłeś manifest zła .... --_- Kasai: Jestem silniejszy od ciebie, stara wiedźmo! -_- Kasai podniósł rękę. Kasai: Nawet od wybranego! -_- Kasai mrugnął do niej. Vanessa ją zjadła. Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kazai położył drugą rękę. Uderzył ją kolejną błyskawicą. Vanessa zawsze mu ssała. Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Vanessa: -_- Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kasai zatrzymał błyskawicę. Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Vanessa: Wciąż musisz się wiele nauczyć, mój stary studencie! -_- Kasai: Haha! (> ᗜ <) Kasai: Błyskawica to nie tylko stara moc! -_- Kazai stworzył miecz w ciemności. Kasai: Moc jest wielkością fizyczną mojego! -_- Vanessa: -_- Vanessa: 900 000 000 PW. Kasai: 50 000 000 KM. Vanessa przyjechała. Zrobiła dużą rękę. Kasia uderzyła ją w ramię. Kasai stracił 10 000 000 HP Kasai: 40 000 000 PW. Kasai: (⍜_⍜) Vanessa: Chodź, dałem ci tylko jeden cios! -_- Kazai: (d) Kasai wstał i skierował się w stronę Vanessy. Vanessa stworzyła miecz światła. Kasai i Vanessa zaczęli atakować. Kasai: 40 000 000 PW. Vanessa: 897.689.999. HP Kasai: 25 000 000 PW. Vanessa: 894.999.999. HP Kasai: 16.121.211 H.P. Vanessa zeskakuje ze ściany. Kasai: 11.232.712 H.P. Kasai: (dyszy) (d) Vanessa: 894.999.999 H.P. Vanessa: -_- Kasai: (dyszy) (d) Vanessa: Nieźle jak na 75-latkę. -_- Kasai został oszukany. Kasai: To nie koniec! -_- Kasai rzucił piorun. Bar zaczął padać w stronę fałszywych chłopców. Vanessa: () Vanessa szybko zmieniła dłonie w dużą dłoń. Trzymała pasek w dłoniach. Kasai wykorzystał ten moment i zniknął. Vanessa rzuciła pasek. Bar uderzył o ścianę. Sobeck i Nafuna nadal byli nieprzytomni. Vanessa żałowała, że do nich przyszła. Położyła ręce na ich głowach. .............. Nadajnik Sobeck jest włączony. Yunko: Sobek?! Wszystko w porządku? Witaj! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanessa wyłączyła nadajnik. Następnie opuściła Sobka i Nafunę. , Oponeczek: -_- Cobrack: (d) Pole laserowe jest wyłączone. Oponexeke wyjechał do Kobrak. Zaczęli filtrować. Oponexeque użył kulki sasminu na twarzy Cosbraka. Twarz Kobraka płonęła. Stracił cały pasek HP Kobrak upadł na ziemię, ale wstał. Cobrack: 4 000 000 KM. Opony: 432,187 KM. Cobrak podniósł Oponeskę na szczyt. Oponexeke wezwał i uderzył w twarz Kobraka. Powalona noga Cobraka Oponneksek przetoczyła się do przodu. Oponexeke odzyskał równowagę i pobiegł do tyłu. OPONEXEX: ........ Kobrak zaczął atakować Oponeskę mieczem. Oponexeke odbijał się od miecza Cobrak. Oponexek skrzyżował miecz z Kobrakiem. Kobrak kopnął go w brzuch. Oponex poleciał na kraksę. ............... Kobrak postanowił tam pojechać. Cobrack: (ʘ_ʘ) Oponexeke trzymał drut gdzieś głęboko w ścianie. Cobrack: Gr .. () Kobrak zaczął niszczyć pułapkę mieczem. Oponexec puścił jedno ramię. Jedną ręką przylgnął do drutu. Oponeczek: (dysza) (⍜_⍜) Cobrack: (d) Oponnex spojrzał na sufit. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponexeke wstał i wskoczył na Kobrak. Zniszczył sufit kulistą kulą. Oponnex upadł obok Kobraka. Sufit zaczął się zawalać. Kobrak nic nie widział. Oponexeck przeciął go mieczem na pół. Cobrack: 0 H.P. Cobrack: (d) Oponeczek: -_- Cobrack: (d) Kobrak został podzielony na dwie części i uwięziony. Pułapka jest zamknięta. Oponeczek: -_- Oponexeke szybko wpadł na Tio. Podniósł go. OPONEXEX: Herbata! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Krew płynęła w ustach Tio. OPONEXECK: O moja przeciążenie, tee live! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Theo nie mógł oddychać. Teo: O-o-pone- Oponexeke uderzył Thio w głowę. OPONEXEC: Uspokój się, armia jednorożców wkrótce tu będzie! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponexec zaczął uciskać brzuch Teo. Tio: (głośnym głosem) Nie mogę już pomóc ... ... powiedzieć Francisowi, że kochałem go jak mojego pana ... ojca. O wszystkim pomimo tych głupich kłótni. (⍜ᗝ⍜) OPONEXEX: Tak - tak. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo: Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem, że nie znasz prawdy w tym wieku? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: () Teo: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Theo: To kłamstwo. To nie jest prawda. Wszyscy powinni znać prawdę …… bez względu na wiek …… czy to jest niewielkie, czy poważne ……. Wszyscy powinni znać prawdę… wszyscy. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Theo nie żył. Oponexeque siedziała cicho z ciałem Tio. Oponexec odłożył to. Potem złapał się za głowę. OPONEXEX: ........ (⍜_⍜) , Maurice: Overloadsy W nadvimium ... Wszystko: zadbaj o herbatę. Morris: Lord jest od podwyżki ... Wszystko: zadbaj o herbatę. Francis podszedł do kasyna. Francis: ………. Zaczął modlić się od niechcenia. Francis: Chieftain ... ... chroń Theo. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Francis spojrzał w niebo. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Francis: Na co patrzysz na mnie ?! Chcesz spędzić następne 90 lat? (ཀ ᗝ ཀ) Francis: Martwię się ?! Tak! Przepraszam, teraz, kiedy już nie masz! Najpierw nas opuściłeś. Zawsze potrzebujesz śmierci! (ཀ ᗝ ཀ) Oponexeke spojrzał na karate Teo. Oponeczek: co ... jak to się stało ... (⇀_↼) Wenus pochyliła ręce Venus: Lord jest od podwyżki ... Goryl podszedł do niej. Gorilla: Venus, dostałem wiadomość. (Òᗝó) Venus: Słucham. (Òᗝó) Gorilla: The Knights poddali się, ale tylko 20 z nich przeżyło. Jeden uczeń został zabity, a drugi został aresztowany. (Òᗝó) Venus: To dobrze. (Òᗜó) Gorilla: To nie w porządku. (Òᗝó) Venus: (Òᗝó) Gorilla: Czy nadal istnieje Pan, jaki znamy? (Òᗝó) Wenus: Tak. (Òᗝó) Gorilla: Najwyraźniej aresztowanym studentem była studentka Kasi (()) Venus: A ten, który został zabity przez Oponex? (Òᗝó) Gorilla: Należy do Pana. (Òᗝó) Gorilla: Jest ich dwóch. Nigdy więcej ... () Wenus: i nie mniej ... () Goryl: Studenci pokonali ........... mistrz zniknął ............ ale kto pociąga nić? (Òᗝó) Wenus: Nie wiem ... musimy być bardziej czujni. (Òᗝó) Goryl: () G&W: Przeciążenie nadwyżki ... Maurice spojrzał na Wenus i goryla. Morris: Lord jest od nadwyżki ...-_- Nieznany wymiar Kazai szedł w kierunku klasztoru. Kazai: (d) Kasai wszedł do klasztoru. Zamknął drzwi. Wszędzie panowała ciemność. Kasai uklęknął. Kasai: Wybacz panu, ale myślę, że przegraliśmy. (Òᗝó) Ornall wstał z tronu. Ornall: Nic z tego, Mistrzu Kotinowski …… pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem. -_- Kasai: Czy KRM już o nas wie? (Òᗝó) Ornall: Zaczynają zgadywać .......... ale to ułatwia. -_- Ornall: Chwila .........-_- Ornall: Ten wybrany zostanie natychmiast zniszczony! -_- Kasai wyglądał na spiętego. Kasai: To tylko chłopiec, nie musisz się o niego martwić! (Òᗝó) Ornall: Od teraz musisz zacząć się martwić. Nie o Sobecku, ale o mnie. (Òᗝó) Ornall Kasia klęczał. Ornall: Pamiętaj, że mistrz Kotinowski. (Òᗝó) Kasai: Tak, Panie ..... () Ornall: Nadszedł czas na ostatnią szansę mojego planu! (Òᗝó) Zdjęcie zostało zrobione z Kozaka Ornall. Morris był na tym. Wywar: (Òᗝó) Ornall rozbił zdjęcie. Ornall: Czas przejść do planu Aetbx! (Òᗝó) Kazai: (d) Został uderzony po południu Sezon zaczyna się 14 stycznia!